Episode 730 (4th February 1992)
Plot A removal van arrives on the Square and pulls up no.43. Pete is furious. Kathy receives another cassette tape. Pete threatens the removal man but does not get far. Kathy takes the cassette tape over to Rachel's and they play it. Willmott-Brown attempts to manipulate the situation and blow Kathy's true feelings out of proportion. Arthur catches Mark helping out at the café and stops him handling the food so that customers cannot catch HIV from him. Mark is unimpressed. Phil is going on a lads night out; Grant wants to go but Sharon has arranged for them to have a romantic night out. Clyde's plans for a night in with Michelle are cancelled so that he can help out at The Vic in Sharon's absence. Ian notices a delivery driver asking for directions to Pizza Margherita, he lies to him and tells him the venue is just outside the Square. He then gets Big Ron and Winston to send any other drivers looking for Pizza Margherita in the same direction. A solicitor of Willmott-Brown's visits Pete to issue him a warning; Pete dismisses anything she has to say. Kathy begins losing her temper with residents when they ask her how she is doing. Sharon gives Grant an opportunity to go on the lads night out but he insists he would rather go out for their romantic meal. George Fielding, a probation officer, checks up on Willmott-Brown, thinking it would be best if he moved away from the Square, but Willmott-Brown insists that Kathy has given him her blessing to live on the Square again. Pete vandalises Willmott-Brown's van outside with a knife. Willmott-Brown begins recording another cassette tape for Kathy. Grant and Sharon return from their evening out. Sharon goes to sleep, and once she does, Grant sneaks out to meet the lads. As he sneaks out, Sharon wakes up. Grant finds Pete hanging around outside the Square and asks what he is doing. Pete tells him he is waiting for Willmott-Brown to sort him out once and for all. Cast Regular cast *Pete - Peter Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Rachel - Jacquetta May *Mark - Todd Carty *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Frank - Mike Reid *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *George Fielding - Peter Sproule *Big Ron - Ron Tarr *Winston - Ulric Brown *Solicitor - Shakuntala Ramanee *Removal Man - Clive Flint *Driver - Ian Brown *Postman - Freddie Stuart Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *43 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Road *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *55 Victoria Road - Kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Emotions run high when a removal van suddenly appears in Albert Square. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 19,560,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1992 episodes